


Operation: Kill Boyfriend of Little Brother

by RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Inspiration struck me like truck from sky, M/M, There might be some attempt at sex scenes, and even more of it, but I cant promise anything, so lets hope it will be alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse/pseuds/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse
Summary: When Dr. Flug told his Older Brother that he have a Boyfriend, he expected more calmer reaction then this.





	1. 'Ello brother, How are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theinsanefruitloop-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theinsanefruitloop-chan).



> For now it will be in drabble form, as its easier for me and I probably will post more chapters this way, since I cant use computer all the time and my old phone that I have on me all the time, doesn't autocorrect everything. 
> 
> This is a Sibling AU inspired by theinsanefruitloop-chan on Tumblr, with her comic about Dr. Slug and Dr.Flug  
> so this work is dedicated for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Amazing C0mpr3h3n51b13 here on Ao3 helped me a lot and you guys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0mpr3h3n51b13/pseuds/C0mpr3h3n51b13) and I'm sorry for being a total bitch through the year C0mpr3h3n51b13

 

Flug didn't expect to see his older brother ever again, especially after the incident that separated them in the first place. Despite the odds, here they were, in the middle of supermarket, with groceries in their respectful baskets and reaching for the same thing, at the same time like in some kind of movie. After 5 minutes of akward silince, Flug dicided to brake it and start some kind of conversation.

 "H-Hello Brother... H-how are you?" Flug expected his brother to be angry, start shouting, or even hit him for the thing he had done before the accident. Flug would even agree with his brother about it. What he did not expect was the bone crushing hug that he received. After a few moments, Flug returned the hug, and they stayed like this for a few moments before they stepped away from each other.

Slap on his head that followed soon after was far more expected then the hug.

"I hope that you have a best goddamn excuse in the world, for not even writing a one single letter to state that you are alright."

"W-well, it’s not like I even have your address or anything s-" Flug waved his hand dismissively at his brother before reaching for the Nutella, (That Demencia requested to have.) and handing his brother one so that he could put one in his basket.

Whathever Fluggy, come on now, so we can pay for the groceries and talk about what happen so far in our lives over coffee."

"Whathever you say Slug, whathever you say"


	2. So you are a villain?   Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After paying for the groceries and ignoring their Bosses orders, Science Bros go to a nice café place that let everyone in... Apart from heroes, long story short they made too many holes in walls and ceilings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we will meet our first two OC! Ladies and Gentlemen, meet: Artemida & Diana owners of the Olimpia café and allies with Dr. Slug after an encounter with a bad hero.
> 
> And so, without any further ado, we begin first stage of the operation.

After paying for the groceries, Slug made sure that Flug wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. The location of the café was more or less a secret, and Flug didn't need to know that a "sneaky  _Hero"_ was trying to hount him. Ah, how easy it would be to just shoot him with a death ray. Alas, White Hat wouldn't be too happy about it, so for now he can ignore this poor attempt at spying.

"So did Mabel and Ma-" Slug couldn't finish his sentence as Flug interrupted him.

"He preferred Dipper so pleaseuse the correct name" Slug waved at him lazily.

"Yeah, yeah, so did they helped you in hunts for the victims or not?"

"They did helped me before they moved to Piedmont, as their parents had better paying jobs down there. Anyways, I made sure that they saw it as nothing more than an innocent game of  'Who can paralyse more people' when in reality, they electrocuted them."

"Wait a second here," Slug raised his hand and made hushing gesture with his finger "How did they not realise that something waswrong with those... victims?" 

"Well, I might have modified a prototypes of some ray guns that I had laying around so what I did was-"

"And here we are!" Slug interrupted Flug before gesturing towards a nice café. It was in the corner of a nice neighborhood. The café in question was done in nice shades of green with yellow accents here and there. The walls were painted in a combo of mint and turquoise, and vines adorned the walls, curling under a lime sign that read: “Olympia.” The chairs and tables were in respective sea greens and forest greens.

When Flug walked into the café after his brother, he did a double take. The whole place looked like it was taken straight from the forest. The floors were done in emerald and avocado greens, making it look like grass. The walls were painted to look like trees, with no end in sight. The ceiling was a continuation of the trees, with mighty branches and lush leaves meeting each other; lamps were strategically placed in bare spots to make a good impression of sunlight.

Before Flug could even try to comment about the café, a - girl or a woman? - suddenly walked towards them with an angry scowl on her face.

* * *

 

When Slug saw Diana with an angry expression, he considered running away. Then, he acknowledge the same hero, who still was too stupid to understand that you can't spy on villains.

He nudged Flug to one of the tables inside and away from the shouting match that probably would be starting soon, between a big egocentric excuse of a hero and an intellectual (im)mortal.

""Don't worry about it Flug, it's normal in here to welcome villains with open arms, and to great some heroes with a frying pan." Flug just nodded in acknowledgement. After few minutes of silence, Flug decided to ask his hermano about this place.

"So, I'm guessing that you know owners of this place?" Slug only smirked in answer.

"Yes, I do know them" 

"Well?"

"There are two bosses: Diana and Artemida. The one who is dealing with the problematic guest is Diana, and I can't see Artemida right now, so she might not be in work today. There is also the fact that both of them are something akin to vassals, the Goddesses, or the Goddess’s reincarnations, take your pick," Slug said in a nonchalant manner, "Oh, that reminds me, would you like chocolate cake or something else with your coffee?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked so far and remember to check evryone names and their possible origin + the places that we meet them in, oh and mention of the Pines Twins may or may not relate to a future fic I have in mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lengh of this chapter but I promise next one will be much more longer  
> Hope you all liked it and hopefully see you in next chapter  
> Villiainous is property of:Alan Ituriel


End file.
